


For Better or Worse

by BouncyPickle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl In Love, Hurt Daryl, M/M, Protective Merle, Protective Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is head over heels in love with Rick. If only saying it to the other man wasn't so damn hard. When the group, and Daryl's brother, walks in on Rick and Daryl having sex, Daryl is forced to face his feelings. And when Daryl is captured and tortured, Rick is forced to face his. Poor Merle is stuck along for the ride!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a couple prompts on kinkmeme. The story sort of wavers from them, but what can you do when the lightning of creativity strikes? Lol

 

Daryl was about the head out with the others to check the fences when Rick halted him. The leader pressed a hand into Daryl's chest, holding him back, and if it was anyone else Daryl would have been pissed. Only it wasn't and Daryl felt a tiny pang of excitement.

 

Even so he shook Rick off and let out an indignant; “What?”

 

Rick gave him a knowing smile, leaning jut a tiny bit closer, so that Daryl could feel his hot breath skim across his neck. “We need to talk,” that had become a code between them once the Woodbury folk arrived for let's ditch this and fuck like a couple of rabbits; “ _right now_ Daryl.”

 

Daryl felt the red burning across his cheeks and he cursed himself for it. Chewing at his lip, he gave the other man a single nod and Rick turned away, walking with a quickened step. There was no pause before Daryl followed but knots twisted in his stomach.

 

He knew how messed up this was; that he clung to Rick like some needy bitch—that he let the other man treat him like one too. Daryl shifted the weight of his crossbow and let his eyes fall to Rick's back. His shirt was plain, just white fabric that clung to his frame a little too tightly, and under it Daryl could see the taught slopes of Rick's muscles. He really loved that man.

 

Swallowing thickly, Daryl felt the too familiar stir of uncertainty in his chest. No matter how many times Rick whispered soft endearments in Daryl's ear, or squeezed his hand when no one was looking, Daryl could still see Lori's ghost in his eyes. Rick never said that he loved Daryl out loud and Daryl wasn't about to either.

 

This could be two men simply getting what they needed from each other if that's what Rick wanted, Daryl would never whine about it like some clingy girlfriend. They stopped outside one of the vacant, but not quite that well hidden, supply rooms and immediately Rick was catching the collar of Daryl's shirt and hauling him forward.

 

The moan Daryl would never admit to making was smothered by the other man's lips. Hands jerked his crossbow off, dropping it to the floor lightly, before they pressed Daryl back into the edge of the table. It was empty, supply runs these days were few and far between, and Daryl felt his cock jump at the realization of what his leader had planned.

 

“Want me to bend you over right here?” Rick growled into Daryl's mouth and Daryl let out a flustered, strangled whine. Then Rick was trailing his lips to Daryl's neck, his stubble felt scratchy and rough against Daryl's skin but fuck it was good; “Want me to take you from behind while you beg for my dick?”

 

Daryl nodded hurriedly, physically shuddering and Rick's voice was making him weak. He hated that he loved it. Rick grabbed his hips roughly and pulled Daryl forward, grinding their swelling stiffness together. When Daryl reached out, his fingers found their footing in Rick's curly hair and dirty shirt.

 

Then, to Daryl's surprise, Rick dropped to his knees. Red flooded Daryl's face and he squirmed under Rick's hands on his waist. Never had Rick been the one to suck cock; it was always Daryl who did that. Seeing his leader on the filthy floor like that just didn't seem right; Rick deserved better.

 

“Rick...” Daryl could hear how pathetic his own voice sounded; “don't.”

 

“You don't want me to?” Rick smiled up at Daryl, quirking a little bit of a cheeky brow, and Daryl bit at his lip nervously. It wasn't that Daryl had never thought about it, how good Rick's tongue would feel, but Rick didn't owe him this.

 

“Ain't that,” Daryl tried to sound gruff and not embarrassed; “You ain't gotta-You don't wanna do it.”

 

“Says who?” Rick chuckled a little, working the fastening of Daryl's pants open slowly; “Cause from where I'm sittin' I'd say its pretty obvious I want it bad.”

 

Once Rick's fingers were in Daryl's boxers, Daryl decided he'd just let the other man do whatever he wanted. It's not like Daryl wouldn't like it too. Then rough fingers were wrapped around Daryl's cock, pulling it free, and Daryl sucked in a tight breath. Having those strong hands on him felt so unreal.

 

“Looks like I'm not the only one,” Rick stroked Daryl, teasing him, and Daryl's hips jerked forward of their own accord; “If'n I'd known you wanted to fuck my mouth so bad I would've done this a long time ago. What else aren't you telling me, Daryl Dixon?”

 

Daryl could only moan as Rick parted his lips and sucked him down. One hand fell on top of Rick's head, tangling into his hair, as Daryl struggled to keep from thrusting into that amazingly hot, wet mouth. When Rick's tongue ran down along Daryl's hard shaft Daryl threw his head back, clenching his eyes shut and trying for all the world to stop whimpering like a fucking girl.

 

It was so much better than anything Daryl could have imagined. Rick swallowed him completely and Daryl could feel the tight opening of Rick's throat working at his cock. He knew how hard that was but Rick didn't even gag. Instead, he hummed and Daryl gasped, lurching forward and catching himself on Rick's hair. Something so simple sent tremors through Daryl's whole body and this time he couldn't hold back a high pitched whine of pleasure.

 

When Rick pulled back, panting, he smirked up at Daryl's flushed face. He was pumping Daryl's throbbing need softly, making sure Daryl was left desperate for more. Then he tipped his head to the side inquisitively and Daryl knew it was a far less innocent gesture than it appeared.

 

“Tell me what else you want,” Rick demanded in the same quiet, even voice he used everyday.

 

His request made Daryl shift uncomfortably; he didn't like talking much while they were doing this. He'd never had to say it before because Rick always knew exactly what he wanted. By the look on Rick's face now, Daryl could tell this time wasn't any different.

 

Rick tugged on Daryl's hard cock warningly and Daryl bit at a gasp; “Come on Daryl, tell me me what you want.”

 

“You,” Daryl grunted huffily, wiggling his hips.

 

“That's awful vague Daryl,” Rick chuckled, husky and light, as he kissed the tip of Daryl's hardness. A loud whimper fell from Daryl's lips and Rick continued; “Do you want to fuck me? Carve me up and eat me like a squirrel? You have to be more specific.”

 

“Please,” fumbled out of Daryl's mouth before he even realized he was whispering it.

 

Immediately Daryl clenched his jaw and looked away. He was blushing all the way down his neck and Daryl chomped at his bottom lip hard. Whatever he was expecting Rick to do, laugh at him or mock him, Rick did the opposite.

 

The other man shot to his feet, catching Daryl's lips with his own so hard it almost hurt. Moaning into Daryl's mouth, Rick rested their foreheads together and wrapped a ginger hand behind Daryl's neck to pull him closer. His touches were suddenly tender and loving; it caught Daryl a little off guard.

 

“God Daryl,” Rick panted, deep blue eyes meeting Daryl's and making Daryl shiver; “That was so hot,” then Rick was dipping into Daryl's throat, sucking at his adam's apple; “let me have you right now. I need you.”

 

Rick's words hit him like a punch to the gut; they stole his breath, made him dizzy. His heart was pounding hard in his chest. It was probably the closest thing to a confession he'd ever get.

 

“F-fuckin' hurry up then,” Daryl hoped he sounded less emotional than he felt.

 

Then Rick was turning him around and Daryl eagerly leaned forward. He caught himself with his hands on the table's surface, but was a little surprised when Rick pushed him down farther. Daryl let Rick lay him on his stomach, bent completely over, and lifted his arms up around his head. Then Rick was tugging his pants down to his thighs and Daryl moaned into the cool metal under him.

 

Behind him Daryl listened to Rick pulling his belt open and anticipation had his cock throbbing between his legs. The sound of lube squirting into palms was the only warning Daryl got before something cold and hard was brushing his entrance.

 

“Rick,” Daryl mewled softly, arching his back when a hand grabbed his hip and squeezed.

 

Then Rick rocked his pelvis forward, pushing inside slowly. If they had more time he would have prepared Daryl properly, get the redneck fucking his hand and begging for more, but they knew this had to be fast. The others could be back anytime, might have been back already, and the last thing they needed was to get caught.

 

Daryl's breathing hitched when Rick was only halfway inside. It hurt but he wasn't going to whine about it, wasn't like Daryl couldn't handle the pain. To his surprise, Rick stopped and waited, giving Daryl's body time to adjust a little more. Daryl wiggled his hips impatiently, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched so fast.

 

“Fuck Rick I ain't gonna break,” he panted indignantly, peering over his shoulder to look at the other man; “hurry up we ain't got all day.”

 

Immediately Rick pulled back and thrust inside all the way. Daryl moaned loudly, the feeling of Rick filling him so completely had the redneck shuddering. Nothing had ever felt more right, even if Daryl knew how wrong it was. When Rick set a steady pace, fucking Daryl nice and slow, Daryl could only writhe desperately.

 

“Faster,” his voice sounded so pathetic out loud but Daryl almost didn't care; he needed it so bad.

 

“I'll take care of you, trust me,” Rick tangled a hand into Daryl's shirt and pressed the other man down harder. Then he was leaning over Daryl so he could whisper huskily into the other man's ear; “I know exactly how you like it Daryl.”

 

When Rick suddenly quickened his thrusts, pounding into Daryl hard and deep every time, Daryl cried out in pleasure. It felt too good and Daryl immediately dropped a hand between his legs, squeezing his throbbing need desperately. With Rick's cock slamming into all the right places, Daryl knew he couldn't last much longer.

 

He was surprised when Rick grabbed his wrist tightly and wrenched his arm around, pinning it behind Daryl's back. It was rough but it didn't hurt and Daryl loved the little growl that rumbled up Rick's throat. Then the leader was leaning back to thrust into Daryl's body with more force.

 

“You're getting a little ahead of yourself there,” Rick chided, angling his hips so he rammed into Daryl's sensitive bundle of nerves and Daryl let out a high pitched moan.

 

Then Rick was grabbing hold of Daryl's cock, stroking him too softly, and Daryl squirmed, whimpering. It wasn't enough; he was so fucking close and the way Rick was taking him so passionately made Daryl need more. His whole body surged with waves of pleasure and ached with the temptation of release.

 

“Please,” Daryl whined, shameful tears of desperation prickling into his eyes; “Rick please.”

 

“Fuck Daryl,” Rick grunted huskily and the catch in his voice told Daryl he was close too; “You have no idea how sexy you are right now.”

 

Daryl was flushed dark red but he didn't care; not when Rick was fucking him senseless. He pushed himself back into the leader, meeting his thrusts and they both moaned out loud. Little desperate pleas tumbled from Daryl's lips when he felt the unfamiliar tickle of tears streaming his cheeks. Only Rick could make Daryl come so undone.

 

“What the fuck!?” Merle's booming voice echoed in the small space before Rick was suddenly hauled away.

 

Panic immediately had Daryl scrambling around, tugging at his pants and panting. Horrid knots of terrible confusion and utter horror wrenched in Daryl's gut as he watched his older brother slam his meaty fist into Rick's face. The leader hit the floor hard and gasps resounded. Michonne. Glen. Maggie. Beth. They were all there. They had all seen-

 

“The fuck you think you're doin' to my little brother, pig?” Merle was beyond pissed; he was manic; “You fuckin' hurt him?”

 

When Merle made to attack Rick again, Daryl moved without thinking. He immediately shoved Merle back; “Merle, don't!”

 

“Baby brother, what'd he do to you?” Merle was almost tender, eyes scanning Daryl's disheveled state with blatant concern; “Christ, you ain't gotta let people use you like this! You ain't owe him nothin', you hear me?”

 

“Merle-” Daryl laid his hands on Merle's broad shoulders, physically calming him. Behind him, Rick was stumbling to his feet and righting his clothes. Then Daryl's voice became quiet; “Merle it ain't like that.”

 

“I ain't let dad give you up for drugs,” Merle seethed; “and I ain't lettin' him take advantage of you neither!”

 

That admittance of the Dixon's past had tension weighing even heavier in the room and Daryl darted his eyes around, feeling way too much like a trapped animal. He immediately regretted it. Everyone was staring, a mixture of surprise, concern, confusion and disgust on their faces.

 

“I said it ain't like that Merle,” Daryl tried to sound reasonable but there were too many people; he felt so overwhelmed; “He wasn't..I-”

 

“You what?” Merle goaded, anger rising again at Daryl's lack of explanation.

 

Biting at his lip hard, Daryl dropped his eyes submissively. He didn't know what to say. Rick was just using him to get off but Daryl didn't know how to say that he liked it out loud. He wasn't dumb; Daryl knew how sick that sounded.

 

“Now Merle, whatever you think you saw; it wasn't like that,” Rick was using his diplomat voice, trying to reign Merle in but Daryl wasn't sure it wouldn't just make things worse; “Daryl and I...” Daryl didn't have to look back at the other man to know he was panning the room, gauging their viewers' responses; “We are together.”

 

Daryl's heart thudded in his chest. Hope that Rick actually meant what he was saying swelled inside of him. He could feel his cheeks burn and that only made Daryl want to furl away into a tiny ball even more.

 

“That true?” watching Daryl intently, Merle folded his arms; “You the sheriff’s little girlfriend now?”

 

“Shut your damn mouth!” Daryl snapped harshly, diving into his older brother's face; “I ain't no fuckin' girl!”

 

“Okay fine,” Merle held his arms out, showing he wasn't interested in fighting with Daryl; “Don't get your damn panties in a bunch Daryleena. That weren't what I was saying,” then Merle softened in a way none of them had ever seen and he laid a hand on top of his brother's head. It was a gesture they shared as children and Daryl relaxed instantly; “You and Rick are together then?”

 

“I love him,” Daryl muttered, the presence of everyone else forgotten. He was expecting Merle to mock him and call him all kinds of names, but his brother didn't. Merle stroked Daryl's hair once as a few gasps left the others and Daryl immediately tensed. They'd all heard; _Rick_ had heard.

 

“You do, huh?” Merle snorted but it didn't come out as a jeer, more like a chuckle and somehow his words were endearing; “Always knew you were a stick licker, baby brother.”

 

“Sh-shut up!” Daryl swatted Merle away, he needed to leave. Now. Everyone being here and their eyes on him—Daryl couldn't handle it. Shame like he'd never felt had him burning red from head to toe. He couldn't even lift his eyes, didn't want to see the dirty looks he knew he was getting.

 

Spinning around, Daryl stormed away from Merle, from Rick, and everyone else. Rick reached out a hand for him, but Daryl shrugged him off with force. Then Daryl scooped up his crossbow and practically ran to the door.

 

“Daryl! Where are you going?” Rick sounded worried and that made Daryl feel guilty, but not enough to stop.

 

“Huntin',” Daryl answered quickly, sharply. Just before he turned to leave a voice that startled him spoke up, quiet and calm and kind and everything Daryl didn't understand or deserve right now.

 

“You don't have to leave,” Beth did give Daryl pause; “We won't say nothin' to anyone else and none of us see you any different, ain't that right?”

 

Daryl heard his friends agreeing as he stomped out of the room, leaving in a flustered hurry. He was pissed and frustrated and so embarrassed words that couldn't do it justice. As Daryl left the prison, heading toward the sanctuary of the woods desperately, he never expected for shit to go from bad to worse. He never thought that he wouldn't be coming back to their ramshackle home, to his brother and to his lover.

 

Until now.

 

 


	2. Part Two

 

Rick's head was reeling. He wanted to be angry at Daryl for leaving him to clean up this mess, but he just couldn't. Not when the other man had been so upset. Not when Daryl had said...Rick was almost too shocked to remember there was an expectant audience waiting for him to explain or order them to mind their business or _something_.

 

“Look,” he started, pinching the bridge of his nose; “Daryl...we...” but he couldn't quite finish his sentence.

 

“You didn't need to hide from us,” Glenn started, a little offended to Rick's surprise; “You know none of us would think-”

 

“I know Glenn,” Rick offered his friend a smile; “It's just...complicated.”

 

“Ain't nothing complicated bout this the way I see it,” Merle stepped into Rick's personal space, threatening, and everyone tensed; “You're just getting off, that right?”

 

Rick's eyes narrowed. He had _never_ looked at it that way. Daryl and him depended on one another. This was...this was them taking care of each other. Daryl was a reminder that life was still worth fighting for; he was something for Rick to hold on to—no, cling to.

 

“Well my little brother ain't like that _sheriff_. Ain't never has been, ain't never will be,” Merle snarled and for a second Rick thought the taller man was going to hit him again but another body stopped him.

 

“Back off, Merle,” Michonne hissed, lifting one hand and gripping her sword with the other.

 

“Rick wouldn't hurt Daryl,” Glenn swallowed thickly, a nervous sweat prickling across his skin as he stepped forward; “God I can't believe I'm even saying this but Daryl and Rick are good together, Merle. Even though I _hate_ your fucking guts, I know you care about your brother. We all do. You're the only one freaking out right now.”

 

Merle's face burned red with anger and it looked like he was going to stomp Glenn's head into the dirt. Instead Merle closed off, tucking away his emotions into a cold, dark place of control that Rick was surprised Merle even possessed. “That boy don't know what's good for him.”

 

Rick was becoming defensive. It didn't feel right talking about Daryl while he wasn't here; “And you do?”

 

Merle turned on Rick, the rage and intent in his eyes crystal clear, but the whole scene was interrupted. “Beth, would you mind-?” Carol entered, a small smile pulled across her soft cheeks and Judith bouncing lightly on her hip. She startled when she saw the group gathered like it was and her expression hardened immediately; “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” Beth answered amicably and swooped over to scoop Judith up; “Want me to feed her?”

 

Carol sighed; “If you don't mind. Little sweetheart's been a fuss all morning.”

 

To say the atmosphere was awkward was a massive understatement. They all knew that Carol knew something was wrong; that woman was intuitive as hell. Rick nodded to Michonne and she eased up. When he sent a hard look at Merle, the redneck lifted his hands and took a step back, a surrender.

 

“Saw Daryl walk outta here in an awful hurry,” Carol hummed, almost nonchalant if it weren't for her steel blue eyes, focused and sharp; “headed off to the woods without a word. Something happen?”

 

“He'll be alright,” Rick assured and it felt way too much like he was talking to himself; “He went hunting, probably be home around sundown.”

 

A calculating gaze crossed Carol's face as she panned her eyes across the room. It was so obvious that she was well aware there was something wrong. When she set her jaw, folding her arms, Rick thought for sure she was going to ask the questions none of them were ready to answer just yet. Only she didn't.

 

“Then what are ya'll standing 'round for? We have a ton of chores to do,” she smiled and everyone visibly relaxed; “Shame on you for slacking. Go on get back to work!”

 

Rick smiled and when Merle brushed by him, muttering gruffly, and the others dispersed he felt himself relax a bit. It was nice not having their eyes boring holes into his head. Rick could only imagine how Daryl must be feeling. The way Daryl had looked at him before he'd left—so raw and unbarred and heart achingly vulnerable, made Rick's chest tighten uncomfortably.

 

“Rick,” Carol laid a gentle hand on Rick's bicep, waiting for everyone else to leave before squeezing his arm with a little more force; “What did you do? You two get into a fight?”

 

Rick wanted to brush Carol off with some pleasant excuse or another but couldn't bring himself to. She deserved better. With a long sigh, Rick scrubbed at his forehead while Carol waited for him to speak, impatience burning under her calm exterior.

 

“Something like that I guess,” he finally managed to look at the older woman. Her eyes were hardened; she was angry with him. Just another person to add to the list.

 

“God Rick you just have no idea-” Carol started, irritably, before she exhaled and patted his arm, trying to be nice; “Tell me what happened.”

 

“Carol...” it was a warning. Rick didn't want Carol knowing things she shouldn't.

 

The woman only sent him a bemused look. “Oh come on Rick I ain't blind,” she shook her head like she was speaking to a naughty child.

 

While Rick should have been offended, he could only laugh sheepishly; “We were that obvious?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Carol grinned dramatically; “the acoustics of this place are incredible Rick.”

 

“If that's so then why was everyone so surprised?” Rick tried a chuckle but it came out mostly as a sigh.

 

“Is that what happened? You two get caught with your pants down?” Carol's giddiness wafted away when Rick flushed an embarrassed red color and her eyes shot open wide; “Oh my god, Rick! Seriously? They saw you two-?”

 

“Yeah,” Rick's headache was coming back; “Daryl ran away and I think Merle wants to skin me in my sleep.”

 

Carol snorted; “Well I don't blame him. Have you taken thought to how Daryl must feel about all of this?”

 

“It's not like I wanted this to happen, Carol!” Rick's voice rose as his anger breached the surface; “I would have kept it a secret forever if that's what Daryl wanted! This was an accident.”

 

“He loves you,” Carol was giving Rick that calm, assessing look again; “You know that right?”

 

“I...I didn't before,” Rick admitted; “I always just thought he-”

 

“That's bullshit Rick,” Carol smiled again but it was strained; “If Daryl were any more smitten he'd have hearts shootin' out his ears.”

 

“Now that is something I would like to see,” they shared companionable chuckles before Rick laid a worrisome hand over Carol's; “It's going to be okay.” It was almost a question, a plea.

 

“Yeah,” Carol nodded without hesitation; “It is, Rick. Trust me.”

 

Rick worked tirelessly to be very busy for the rest of the day, finding anything from killing walkers at the fences to scrubbing the cell block floors just to preoccupy his time. The setting sun was a welcomed sight. Him and Daryl had a silent agreement that the hunter shouldn't stay out after dark. Part of him was worried about talking to Daryl, and the other was just so excited to see him he didn't care about any of the other shit. If he was pacing the yard impatiently, no one commented about it.

 

Then the sun was completely gone, the moon left in its wake, and a distinctly unwelcome feeling churned in Rick's gut. Daryl was not back yet. A chill had taken to the night air and Daryl had only been in a sleeveless shirt and his vest. It was dark and Daryl hadn't taken a flashlight.

 

He _knew_ the other man could find the prison half drunk, blind folded, backwards, on a horse but something did not feel right about this. No matter how upset Daryl had been with him, with his idiot brother or how embarrassing facing them all now was, Daryl would never ditch them. He would never leave the group behind and he would never abandon Rick like that.

 

Something was very wrong.

 

A surge of panic or adrenaline or both had Rick rushing into the idea that Daryl needed to be found. Now. He hurried to his cell, passing Beth and Herschel wordlessly, and went for his gun first. The moment it was in the holster, Rick had a coat and a flashlight—ready to burn those fucking woods down if he had to. It was irrational, some part of his brain was telling him, to be this afraid. Daryl had stayed out later than this for less.

 

“Are you goin' somewhere?” Herschel's weathered voice, kind but concerned, made Rick pause from his solitary determination.

 

When Rick turned, a few people were standing in the living area; Beth, Herschel, Glenn and Carl. Seeing their blatantly confused faces, littered with worry and unease, Rick deflated a little. He was being reckless; something a good leader would never do.

 

“Just...walking the perimeter,” he answered finally.

 

“Maggie's on watch and we cleared the fences twice already,” Carl's eyes narrowed, reading Rick like an open book; “There's something else, something you're not telling us.”

 

With a sigh, Rick ran a hand through his hair; “It's Daryl.”

 

He could see Glenn tense at the declaration but Beth, bless her heart, remained aloof. However, the younger man cut off whatever anyone was going to say with a hurried response and, well, Glenn was never very good at keeping secrets.

 

“Why?! Maybe he wanted some alone time,” but something about his own words made Glenn blush a little; “I mean!—maybe Daryl was feeling bent out of shape-” that only made Glenn more uncomfortable and Rick quirked an amused brow; “He probably wants to lie back and take it for awhile. T-take it easy for awhile!”

 

“He's been out this late before,” Beth softly diverted the strange looks from Glenn; “Do you think something bad happened this time?”

 

Yes, Rick did and no, he couldn't explain why. It was just an awful, gut churning sensation that Daryl was not okay. Something so primal and instinctual, Rick honed in on these days. His instincts had saved his, and many other, lives and he wasn't about to doubt them now. The leader opened his mouth to speak, but Merle got there first.

 

“Ain't no sense goin' out now,” he snorted, leaning heavily against the doorway just behind Rick; “S' pitch black out there and unless you got coon eyes in there, you ain't gonna see shit.”

 

“This is _Daryl_ ,” Rick hissed, turning on the other man swiftly.

 

Merle shrugged a little, but he was tense and his jaw was set; “My baby brother survived worse odds n'this while he was stompin' 'round in diapers. We ain't gonna find nothin' in the dark, 'specially if Daryleena don't wanna be found.”

 

For once, Merle was speaking sense. It was unsettling that Rick had to rely on the older Dixon for guidance. All of this just seemed so unreal. If anyone had ever suggested any of this to him a year ago when he first met the Dixons, Rick would have thought they were completely insane.

 

Sighing, Rick caved; “I hate to say this Merle, but you're right. If he isn't back by morning...” and just the thought of that had Rick's chest in knots; “If Daryl isn't back by morning then we are going to find him and drag his ass back here, kicking and screaming.”

 

Merle grinned, broad and with something akin to respect in his eyes; “Yes sir.”

 

Rick was in that unfocused place somewhere between deeply asleep and half awake when he felt his lumpy mattress dip under someone else's weight. He recognized the shadowy figure, his size and scent, and immediately pulled Daryl down into his arms.

 

“Daryl...” and to his surprise, Daryl curled into his arms, pressing himself impossibly closer.

 

They laid together, just holding each other, for a long time. Daryl's hot breath ghosted Rick's neck and clavicle and it was a steady reminder that Daryl was alive. When Rick brushed Daryl's messy bangs aside, kissing his forehead softly, Daryl let out a shaky sigh.

 

“I love you,” Daryl whimpered.

 

_Good_. Rick thought instantly but he didn't know exactly why and he didn't know what to say. So he held Daryl more tightly. In the dark he could see Daryl chewing nervously at his bottom lip and Rick gently kissed it free, coaxing Daryl to respond with passion. In moments like this Rick forgot about everything and let himself become enveloped in all that Daryl was.

 

He closed his eyes. This is what he wanted, to be like this forever and to always have Daryl by his side. The thought seemed a little ridiculous; it wasn't like he wanted to marry the other man or anything. Rick just wanted Daryl all to himself; whatever that meant. In his arms he could feel Daryl dozing and Rick let himself fall asleep to the sound of Daryl breathing evenly.

 

“Wakey wakey,” an intrusive voice ordered and a large boot kicked at Rick's leg; “Sun's bout to rise, sheriff.”

 

When Rick opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Merle's ugly face staring down at him. He was crushing his pillow between his arms and Daryl was no where to be found. Quickly sitting up, Rick scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Daryl?” he croaked and Merle's features hardened.

 

“Ain't come back last night,” and that couldn't be right; Rick had fallen asleep with the younger Dixon; “No one on watch saw a damn thing. He ain't back, Rick.”

 

Last night had been a dream. Rick was on his feet in seconds, tugging on the nearest jacket and stepping into his boots hurriedly. Daryl was gone and that horrible feeling clawed at Rick's chest again. This here—this was a nightmare and Rick wasn't waking up.

 

“We're going to bring him back,” Rick said with a surety he wasn't quite sure he felt. Even so he grinned at the older man, reassuring but cheeky; “and he's getting a good, hard spanking for this one.”

 

Merle blanched; “Fucking pervy ass cop. You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

 

“Not as much as Daryl,” Rick shrugged cockily, slipping his gun into his holster as red burned across Merle's face from both anger and embarrassment; “Get whatever you need. We ain't coming back until we find him.”

 

Merle snorted, folding his arms; “I been ready, Rick. The fuck we waitin' 'round for?” Then Merle reached a hand out to Rick's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze and Rick could see the other man was trying to be comforting. He couldn't remember Merle ever doing that before; Rick smiled. “Come on now,” Merle huffed, pulling away quickly and slinging a bag over his shoulder; “Let's go find your little girlfriend.”

 

Rick rolled his eyes but followed Merle anyway; “Yes sir.”

 


End file.
